Pokemon X,Y,Z Adventure (REVISED)
by kingdomsavior90
Summary: The Kalos region is vast and full of diverse people and Pokemon alike. This is that story, told through six perspectives. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, this wouldn't be a fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** **: A new Journey, New places, New friends (Revised)**

 **We do not own Pokemon, it belongs to whoever created it and the companies who allow us to play such fine games.**

 **Also this will include the Mega Evolutions introduced in ORAS and possibly sun and moon as well. Sun and Moon Alolan forms may also cameo**

* * *

 _'It was a bright and sunny day in Vaniville Town and the Fletchling and Pidgey were chirping happily. Vaniville Town was quite small but had very kind people living in town. But a few people in particular were going to be starting a new journey around the wonderful region of Kalos. Each of these kids are unique and have amazing potential. One day they could be rising stars. Let's check on them, shall we?'_

* * *

March 31, 2014

The day began like every other day in Vaniville Town. Wild Pokemon chirping and yawning their names out so the world could hear them. Most people who lived closed to nature often woke up with the Pokemon around them. Vaniville Town was a town that followed that tradition; even to this day with advanced technology it made the town feel at ease, like nothing could go wrong. It also made itself feel unique due to the fact that it was almost cut off from the rest of the region, since it didn't have a train station or an airport (the nearest one being in Aquacorde Town) so everyone had a familiar face and almost no one was technically a stranger. All the people and Pokemon were very nice and very accepting of any newcomers to the community.

A girl with brown pigtails, bright green eyes and an outfit more appropriate for Summer rather than early spring knocked on the door to the address she had been given. "I hope this is the right place..." She muttered to herself. The door opened to reveal a gentle looking woman at the door.

"May I help you?" The woman asked calmly.

"Hello ma'am!" Shauna greeted, forcing a polite smile to her face. "My name is Shauna. I came to see if a "Jeremiah" and "Deseir" (pronounced Dez-year) live here."

"They're my children but why are you here?" The mother of two asked the younger girl. Most people may not have been considered "strangers" but that didn't mean everyone knew everyone on a personal level.

"Oh um..." Shauna muttered, rummaging through her bag. "I have a um... thing in here somewhere..." She seemed to be nervous as she was struggling to find what she originally came for. "Ah... um... uh..." She stuttered as her pulse seemingly quickened. "Oh, thank goodness I didn't drop it..." Shauna sighed in relief as she pulled out a slip of paper with a list of multiple addresses on it. Below it stated:

" _The following residents have already received a notice in the mail of the date. They are to meet around noon for further instructions._ "

"I think I remember my kids talking about a special letter in the mail..." She said.

"Okay great, can you pass the message to them? I still have to go to one more house before going myself!" Shauna insisted as she walked away with a wave.

Meanwhile, said kids were sitting in their shared room. They were fully dressed and sorting out most of their belongings; what was a necessity for long travels and whatever wasn't. For example, Necessities included: At least two changes of clothes, an extra set of shoes/boots, Water Bottles (two per person in case one broke or if they were in a generous mood.) a few potions they had bought with their allowance, their Holo Casters for making phone/video calls, and some money. About 3000 Poke-Yen (Or dollars. In US currency it's about $30 to start with).

The two kids, an older girl about to turn the age of sixteen and her kid brother two years younger, were preparing to go out on a journey. In most cases, trainers started travelling with Pokemon around the age of ten. However, the two couldn't after a promise they had made. The boy was on the short side, barely 5'2". His moderately short solid black hair curled in certain places. He wore a green bucket hat with a pair of white sunglasses in case it gets too bright. Over a plain T-shirt he wore a navy blue jacket with orange as a secondary color along the zipper and sleeves. His jeans were a black color much darker than his hair and his brown boots contrasted the pants while his green pack didn't match anything at all except his hat. He was always smiling, that's one thing the people who knew him could say. He was soft going too. Never too serious about anything and was often quiet. Since he is human, he does have his moments but an overall "nice" guy. This was Jeremiah. His older sibling, Deseir, both had the same brown eyes. Deseir had her dark brown hair tied to a ponytail whilst she wore a regular red and white cap. Her skin was a lighter shade than her brother's and her figure was slightly curvier since she was older. And female. Her attire consisted of a red sleeveless shirt with ruffles different shades. Her khaki Capri lined with an extra pocket on the outside of each leg. Her black socks poked out of her contrasting white sneakers. Deseir's facial features were rugged and looked similar to her brother with minor differences, but enough to tell them apart. She is a bit of a tomboy with some of her hobbies and how certain attributes could be considered "not feminine" like being taller than some of they guys around her age. She's blunt with a punch, and not afraid to voice her own opinion when she thinks. Despite her rough and loud demeanor from time to time she has her moments where she can shine without her voice.

"So kiddo," she went on, "What kind of Pokemon strike your fancy?" She was trying to change the subject since they spent most of their morning talking about items and practical uses. It was starting to get too mundane for Deseir's tastes so she decided to try and spice up their conversation. They sat on the floor leaning against a wall after finishing their packing.

"Me?" Jeremiah inquired.

"No, my brother John... Of course you!" She gave a sarcastic reply, then gave a stern statement.

"Uh, well... I guess a Pokemon that's... strong but kind I guess."

"Okay okay. That makes sense. Personally, I'd like a partner like that for you too. I might not always be there to pull you out of a tough situation and I want the reassurance you'll be alright..." Deseir said, relief somehow evident in her tone. Jeremiah looked at her speechless. "Huh? Do I have something on my face?"

"No. I just wasn't expecting that kind of response." Jeremiah answered. "You always give me simple answers with stuff like this so I'm just um... confused maybe? I don't know." The younger sibling threw his arms up in for emphasis.

"Yeah, well. I guess I'm feeling... sentimental." Deseir chuckled.

"So, you're just kidding, right?" Jeremiah asked. "Anyway, you're getting all serious and junk so I'm just gonna go ahead and ask. What kind of Pokemon are you hoping to raise?"

"Oh, the ones I like." The older sibling laughed.

"There it is." Jeremiah sighed.

"Kids, you gotta be there by noon so you better not be late!" Their mother shouted.

"What time is it?" Deseir shouted back.

"Time to come eat before you leave!" Their mother snapped.

* * *

Meanwhile, some people didn't follow tradition. Reason being, they had moved to Kalos because your author was too lazy to think of a good reason to work this character into the plot. Of course we're kidding, it was work related issues and familial crises we may or may not address.

Regardless, the dark skinned boy was in Kalos now and he wasn't used to waking so early. More often than not he slept through most things that he really didn't notice like the cries of Pokemon, his Holo Caster ringing, or even the doorbell ringing. As a matter of fact said doorbell was ringing and Shauna (the girl from earlier) was ringing on it impatiently. The mother of the sleeping boy answered the door. "Can I help you?"

"Good morning!" Shauna greeted cheerfully. "I'm here because of this." She said as she presented the letter she kept ready, in order to avoid the awkwardness from earlier. The woman went over the letter a few times. Then she gave a nod and said "Give me a moment." With that she sauntered back into her house, presumably to get her son, the final person Shauna needed to notify. Shauna stood there in patience as she could've sworn she heard a shouting match between two people and maybe a book slamming here and there. The mother returned in a huff and said "He'll be out shortly." With a smile. Shauna could only nod with a forced smile on her face, afraid of what may have transpired in the house. A few moments later a boy with a groggy expression on his face forced himself outside.

"Ugh, so early..." He groaned. His dark hair was messy, but in a way that made it look like he did it on purpose. His purple eyes truly expressing his exhaustion and his dark skin hinted his family was from somewhere away from Kalos. He had a headband on covering his forehead, an unbuttoned purple grey and yellow shirt with a black tank top underneath, though the straps not showing due to his sleeves. His long dark gray pants folding over his velcro sneakers. The boy let out a yawn and scratched the back of his head nonchalantly. "Hey."

"... I'm not gonna have to make sure you won't fall asleep on the way there, will I?" Shauna asked.

The boy seemed to snap to attention at her question. "Where'd that come from!?"

"You seem like the lazy type." Shauna goaded, most likely in an attempt to grab the boy's attention.

"W-what!?" The boy seemed hurt by her comments and frustrated at the same time. "I-I'm not lazy! I just like sleep!"

"Whatever. What's your name?"

"Thomas! Got that!? A hard-working Thomas!" The boy replied, making up his own trainer class to get the girl to stop teasing him. Shauna just laughed.

"Okay, Thomas. Let's get going." And with that, Shauna went running off.

Frustrated, Thomas bolted after her while shouting "I'll get you for that!"

 _Music: OP- The Way of Life from Zero no Kiseki (Play while actions are happening)_

The song starts with a hand holding a Pokeball, then tossing it into the air.

With Thomas's shout, bird Pokemon fly away startled. Whilst heading out, Jeremiah and Deseir almost bump into an adult. They give a brief apology and a bow before taking off again. The adult simply chuckles at their antics and keeps walking. Meanwhile, Thomas chases Shauna along Route 1. A relatively safe route with no deviations to Vaniville's neighboring city Aquacorde Town. (Wait, what?)

In Aquacorde, a ferry arrives. A girl with short black hair and gray eyes gets off at this city and she has a bag in tow. Her stoic expression makes it impossible to tell what she might be thinking and with her hands in her short pink parka, she looked unapproachable. She also had short grey jean shorts, long black socks, and bow black shoes. On her head she also wore a cycling cap with a white coloring. The girl then looks at her Holo Caster, reading her messages. Meanwhile, other people get off as well.

At a table by a cafe, a boy with a brown perm is sitting with a girl with pale blond pigtails. They sit at far ends of the table in silence. The boy was sipping on a cup of hot coffee with cream and sugar while the girl was drinking a flavored ice coffee. The boy wore a green and black jacket with light blue jeans and white sneakers to match his white wool cap. To compliment his jacket he wore a green button on his hat as an accessory and brought his black bag from the latest fashion craze "Feu Works Inc." The girl wore primarily black and purple. She wore a little black dress and her hat was a navy blue felt hat. Her boots were heeled and grey. The two didn't bother noticing each other, even when Trevor and Tierno arrive.

Trevor was checking his watch while Tierno was looking at the empty table, trying to decide where to sit. In his laboratory, Professor Sycamore is observing his equipment with his two assistants Dexio and Sina. Glimpses of Kalos's more well known areas as everyone imagines what they might see in Kalos, along with all the Pokemon they might meet.

 _Music and imagery end here. And now play Zero no Kiseki: Scene of a street corner_

In, Aquacorde Town, the boy drinking his warm coffee gave a sigh of satisfaction. "Ah, this is delicious. And I'm not much of a coffee guy!" He laughed. His overall demeanor seemed cheery and open.

"It's okay I guess." The girl replied.

"Do you not like coffee?" The boy asked.

"No, I love coffee. I drink it every day!" The blond denied.

"That explains it. You're so used to it that its lost it's charm for you."

"Oh..." She seemed disappointed.

"Ah- wait. I didn't mean- uh..." The boy groaned in frustration.

Tierno and Trevor just watched in amazement at the two. "They sure are strange, right?" Trevor commented.

"Yup." Tierno replied emptily, his mind evidently someplace else.

"Excuse us." Jeremiah and Deseir approached the table and sat next to each other. "Is this everybody?" Jeremiah asked.

"No, there should be nine. Right now, there's only six." Trevor replied.

"Three more, huh?" Deseir asked. "Gah, when are they gonna get here?"

"Patience is a virtue..." Muttered the blond girl.

"Forgive me for being late." The girl with short black hair replied. "I'm usually not so late."

"Well, it's not like you're the last one." Deseir added. "That makes seven. Who's eight and nine, anyway?"

The blond girl sighed. "Whoever they are, they're definitely those people who have no real concern for others time."

"That's a pretty mean thing to say." Deseir replied. "They must've overslept or got the times mixed up."

"That doesn't disprove what I said." The girl said. "They should be coming soon, anyway. Just this gut feeling I have." Deseir just glared at the girl in primarily black clothes with a bit of a smoldering flame in the back of her eyes.

"E-easy, sis." Jeremiah told his sister. "No need to punch the stranger..." He muttered that last part to himself. She shut her eyes and snapped her head forward.

"Fine." She said.

A voice then shrieked out "NO! HOW COULD I HAVE MISSED THIS!?" Then Shauna, the pigtail girl from earlier, came running into one of the remaining available chairs left. "I can't believe I ran pass you guys..."

"What are you talking about? No one ran passed this table when we got here. Right, Tierno?" Trevor stated.

"Yup. Did one of you two see it?" Tierno asked both the blond and brunette, who were there first, respectively.

"He was talking to me." The girl said.

"Guilty as charged..." The boy sighed.

"O-oh, um... I'm here now! T-that's what counts!"Shauna exclaimed. Everyone else would sweat drop now if they could, but unfortunately this wasn't a show.

"Yo, hope I didn't make anyone wait too long." A cool voice stated. It belonged to Thomas as he casually strode in. "Is this everyone?"

Shauna pouted. "Don't you dare act like we weren't in a race! You're the reason I was late."

"What? Me? I would never dream of doing something that rude." Thomas responded. Again, everyone would sweat drop if they could.

"Just sit down..." Deseir sighed. Thomas nodded and sat in the last available seat.

"Nine out of nine. How bout that?" The brown haired boy said. "Before we begin with all that 'work' stuff, how about we do something fun?"

"I already don't like this." Deseir sighed.

"Well, good thing we can agree on something." The blond girl stated.

"Let's hear it!" Shauna replied to the other boy's suggestion.

The boy giggled. "Okay then. Let's just go around and say our name, where we live, and one other interesting thing."

"Why where we live? I don't want any creepy people coming to my house." Thomas pointed out.

"True. It'll make sense later, trust me."

"Somehow, I don't..."

"Enough already!" The boy shouted. "I'll go first!" He regained his composure by coughing into his fist, a universal sign that he was adjusting his tone. "I'm Elijah, but you guys can just call me Eli. (Ee-lie) I live in Lumiose City and I was actually born in the Sinnoh Region."

"Interesting. So, I'm guessing you moved when...?" Thomas inquired.

"...Team Galactic, of course." Elijah said. "My family thought it might be unsafe to stay there with all the lore and power the region has... or something."

"You totally made that excuse up, didn't you?" Tierno asked.

"That sounded cooler than my actual reason..." He went on, then completely subverting any further questions, he said "Next is... you, my small friend." Elijah pointed to Trevor, who had been sitting to his right.

"Oh, me?" Trevor seemed a little nervous to talk about himself. All eyes were on him and it was just three simple things, how hard could it be? Or, at least he told himself. "I-I'm Trevor. I also live in Lumiose City and I like to... um... do research...?"

"Was that a question or a statement?" Rika asked bluntly.

"Um... a statement. I-I think..."

"Okay, next." Elijah blurted. This time the attention was on Tierno.

"Hey, I'm Tierno. I live in Vaniville Town, and I enjoy dancing." He replied.

"I'd like to see that sometime." The blond girl said.

"O-oh. Awesome!" Tierno tried to state confidently.

"Next." Came Elijah's sudden cut in. Next was Shauna.

"Hey guys! I'm Shauna, I also live in Vaniville Town, and I wanna be a Furfrou groomer and stylist!" Shauna declared boldly.

"A... what?" Deseir asked.

Jeremiah suddenly had an idea on what Shauna was talking about. "Oh, you mean those groomers who change Furfrou's hair and charge a lot of money?"

"A-are you trying to help people or flat out rob 'em!?" Thomas stammered.

"Of course not. Furfrou grooming isn't that expensive. Plus, I'll totally make any other Pokemon look great at no matter what they do."

"So, a Pokemon stylist-"

"-Next." Once again, Elijah seemed prepared to block any further attempts at a full blown conversation. Now all eyes were on the late man of the hour, Thomas.

"Name's Thomas. My family has been living in Vaniville Town for just a year and to be completely honest, I think I was born in Unova... or was it Alola..."

"Wait, you seriously don't know where you were born?" Shauna asked.

"My family moved around a lot. So it's hard to say where exactly."

"Interesting. Next." Elijah chimed, sounding falsely interested.

"T-that wasn't even earnest..." Thomas groaned. Next was Deseir.

"Hey, I'm Deseir." She said. "I live in Vaniville Town with my brother here. And uh, I guess I really like Pokemon."

"You guess?" Tierno reiterated as a question.

"Yeah. They're awesome, right?" Deseir replied.

"Not as specific as I'd like. But, it'll do." Elijah sighed with a smile. "Next." Sitting next to her was her younger brother now.

"Huh, me?" Jeremiah asked. "Well, um. I'm Jeremiah. I came from Vaniville Town with my sister and I like Pokemon too."

"It's gotta be something we haven't heard before." Elijah pointed out. "Original, you hear?"

"Fine... Um, I always liked to study about Pokemon but I've never really seen any in action." He admitted.

"And finally, we have our silent companion." Elijah went on, not waiting for any questions or additional comments.

The short haired girl nodded and said "I'm Rika. I'm from Coumarine City. My family is from the Johto region but I was born here in Kalos."

"Oh, so have you ever been to Johto?" Jeremiah asked her.

"Never." She put bluntly.

"Okay, okay... enough getting to know each other already." Elijah said. "Now, I bet you're all dying to know why we've all been called here today."

"Not really."  
"I'm tired."  
"Get on with it."  
"Honestly, not exciting." Those were the more polite replies he got for his comment. However, Elijah's bright demeanor didn't waiver in the slightest.

"Well, you may or may not know... but, all of us here have been hand picked by Professor Sycamore himself." Everyone seemed to become interested in what he had to say.

"THE Professor Sycamore!?" Deseir asked, totally stoked by the possibility.

"Yeah, that guy." Elijah replied. "He chose us because of potential or something like that."

"You weren't listening?" Rika asked in disbelief.

"I tried. But then it felt like he was giving me a monologue and it eventually lost my interest." Elijah explained. "Anyway, let's get to the heart of this. We've been chosen as the Pokedex holders for the Kalos region and assistants for any other tasks he wants us to complete."

"The way you described it, makes it sound like we're gonna be his servants." Willow pointed out. "That sounds like a chore."

"Well, lucky for you, I can't just give it to you right away." Elijah said. "You all have to take the test."

"Test? Wait, why don't YOU have to take it!?" Deseir asked in annoyance.

"I already passed. As did Trevor and Tierno. So they'll be Judge #2 and #3!"

"You smug little-"

"-So what's this 'test' about, anyway?" Jeremiah cut in, derailing any further insults his sister might throw Elijah's way.

"It's easy. It was slightly different for me but it was the same goal." He explained. "Basically go from point A to point B and capture two Pokemon of varying species."

"Wait, that's it?" Thomas asked. "Ugh, lame. I was expecting more of a challenge you know. Being the famous Kalosian that is Sycamore and all."

"Believe me, catching Pokemon is easier said than done." Trevor explained. "Luckily, we're giving you all a starting partner Pokemon to help you with this test, so it should be easier on you than it was for us."

"Hey, you totally stole my spotlight..." Elijah sighed. "But, yes. We're giving you a partner Pokemon. Think of it like a gift for being chosen, and the Pokedex as a privilege."

"Yaaaay..." Willow said with little enthusiasm. No one was excited to do something like that.

"At least TRY pretending to be interested." Trevor sighed. "It's really important to our objective entirely..."

"I would but my dancing sounds a lot more fun than doing that..." Tierno admitted. "But, why not? Can't be that bad."

"Fine..." Deseir sighed in reluctance.

"Now then," Elijah went on, taking out a case of six Pokeballs. "Here are some Pokemon for you all to start with. There are various choices but since you're all over the age of ten I figure you'll be able to settle with what you want. Welp, have fun." He stood up and started walking away.

"Wha...?" Jeremiah tried to ask.

"Oh yeah, one last thing." He said. "I'll be waiting on the other side of the Santalune Forest. So when you wrap up here that's your objective. Toodle-ooh." With that he turned his back and waved to them. Everyone would sweatdrop if they could.

"So, what do we do now?" Thomas asked.

"I guess we pick a Pokemon and do what he asks." Rika pointed out. "So what's in the capsules?"

"Pokemon, obviously." Deseir said. "So, what did he mean by sorting this out?"

"No clue." Shauna said.

"Trevor...?" Tierno asked.

"R-right. Ahem..." Trevor said, attempting to clear up the confusion. "You see, what Elijah failed to explain, is that there are different types of Pokemon inside." Everyone was shocked, but more at the fact that they didn't think of that sooner. "To make things a little easier..." Trevor released all the Pokemon from their Pokeballs and all six were very different from one another.

"W-what is this...?" Willow said. "I've only seen these Pokemon on TV. They're extremely rare in the Kalos region, right?"

"What!? Seriously!?" Deseir asked. "Why just give out such rare Pokemon in the first place!?"

"I see. So that's his angle." Rika said. "So tell me Trevor, what are these Pokemon?"

"Well, I'll start with the ones that originated outside of the Kalos region." He explained. The first one he pointed to looked to be a green dinosaur with a bud growing on it's back. It was a quadruped and had darker green patches across its skin. "This is a Bulbasaur. It has the typing of Grass and Poison. Sorry, but that's all I am allowed to say on the Pokemon right now. Everything else you'll need to figure out on your own." Trevor explained. Bulbasaur simply gave a relaxed nod and an iteration of it's name. Next to Bulbasaur was another reptilian Pokemon but this time it was orange with a cream underside stretching all the way to under it's tail. At the tip of it's tail a flame had been flickering. It's demeanor was more pleasant and actually felt like it had a sense of grace. "This is a Charmander. It's a pure Fire type Pokemon." Charmander bowed while it was being introduced which was strange but still pleasant to watch. Next on the line of six, was a blue Pokemon with a turtle like shell. It's tail curled to look like a small whirlpool almost. It didn't seem to care about much except playing by it's own rules and it turned away when it was introduced. "This is a Squirtle. As you can tell, it's a little cheeky, but it is a Water type. The next ones are Pokemon native to the Kalos region and Kalos alone, despite how rare they currently are." Moving on, there was a mammalian Pokemon that looked like it was wearing a green hood with spikes protruding out of it. It seemed friendly as it gave everyone looking a big grin. "This is a Chespin, another grass type." Next to the Chespin was a bright cream and orange furred fox that just looked at everyone, almost as though it was sizing each of the human's up. Possibly to see who was worthy of it, but no one could tell. "Here we have Fennekin, the other fire type. And finally we have... huh? Where'd it go?" Trevor seemed confused. Chespin seemingly smirked and pushed a light blue frog out from behind it. The frog had buried its face within its frothy bubble mask the best it could. "Oh, there you are." It seemed afraid to be seen and cowered. "This is a Froakie, a water type too."

"Seriously, the Kalos water Pokemon looks like a sorry sight..." Thomas admitted.

"Well, that's one thing for sure." Deseir agreed. "They're all quirky, aren't they?"

"It's up to you all to make sure everyone gets a partner." Tierno went on. "Well, have fun deciding." He said as he and Trevor walked away.

"H-hey wait a sec!" Shauna shouted. It was too late, however, as the two walked off. "We're supposed to do this ourselves...? How...?"

"I'm guessing everyone just pick the one you want and if you don't act fast then you pick from the ones left." Willow put bluntly. "I personally don't particularly care."

"But, these are gonna be our first Pokemon. How can you NOT care!?" Deseir asked, completely offended by Willow's comment.

"It's simple. They're strangers right now, so I don't have a particular fondness yet." The blond replied nonchalantly.

"She does have a point..." Jeremiah sighed. "Anyone wanna go first?"

"Allow me." Rika said as she went ahead and picked up Charmander without hesitation. "His name shall be Sol. Goodbye for now." Rika then walked off coolly with not an ounce of hesitation in her step. The Charmander seemed content with the choice of partner.

"S-she wastes no time. Does she?" Shauna asked. ' _I wonder..._ ' "Okay, I want the other fire type then!" Shauna declared boldly. The Fennekin looked at her with a bit of disdain, almost like it was asking "Seriously?"

"You sure...?" Thomas asked. "It looks kinda piss-y if you ask me."

"It'll be fine. You like the name Kinniekins?" Shauna asked as she picked it up. The Fennekin gave in reluctantly and Shauna went off on her own.

"Okay that leaves just us..." Jeremiah said. "So... anyone else want to pick?" He really didn't want to get stuck with a mean Pokemon but he didn't want to inconvenience anyone else. The only one that seemed eager was Bulbasaur. Squirtle just huffed and crossed his arms, while Chespin didn't seem to care and Froakie was being a timid mess.

"I'll just pick eh... you." Willow said, picking up Bulbasaur and leaving.

"Great..." Deseir sighed, while silently cursing herself for not being faster. "W-well then little bro. I'll just take Squirtle and you and Thomas can decide what you want to do with the other two. See you on the flip side." She was nervously making a choice as she scooped up Squirtle and took off.

"What kind of sister is she? Leaving you like that..." Thomas asked.

"An independent one." Jeremiah sighed. "Well, go ahead. Take a pick at the one's left."

"Sure thing, little bro." Thomas said, suddenly giving the shorter boy a nickname. "I'll just take that Froakie and you can have Chespin."

"Huh?" Jeremiah asked. "Y-you're gonna take the him?"

"Sure. Unless you wanted the little guy."

"Um... I don't think we'd get anything done..." Jeremiah admitted. "So, to Santalune Forest then?"

"Yep. C'mon you nervous wreck." Thomas addressed his newly obtained Froakie.

* * *

 **A.N.: I know the starter selection was a bit rushed but I couldn't think of a way to execute it better. If you have any better ideas or constructive criticism, let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** **: Way of the Trainer**

 **A.N.: Forgive my abruptness with ending the last chapter in a bit of a rush. I'm trying to create a fair pacing but I'm not sure if I'm doing this right or not cuz the version of this story before was all over the place. So here's to hoping I'm doing a better job. If not, go ahead and hate me for it. Whatever gives your lives meaning, right? (Kidding guys.)**

* * *

(Music: Zero no Kiseki- Scene of a Street Corner) Jeremiah and Thomas were the only ones left still in Aquacorde Town with their starter Pokemon safely placed back into their Pokeballs. "So Thomas, what are you planning to do now?" Jeremiah asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Might as well take care of that 'test' they want us to do." Thomas sighed in response. "Man, I did not wake up early for this..." Jeremiah could only chuckle a bit at his response but things began to grow silent. Jeremiah was too hesitant to just leave Thomas by himself and Thomas was just trying get himself a little motivated to actually start. It was one of the longest minute's of their lives as they stood there in awkward silence, pondering what to do next. "Mind if I ask something?" Thomas finally spat out.

"I don't mind." The younger boy replied.

"Why'd your sister leave you like that?" He asked, as though it had the easiest answer.

"Um... to be honest, I'm not sure. But, I guess it might have to do with the fact that we've grown up with different people. She's always been headstrong most of the time and a very outgoing person. As for me... I'm a bit of the opposite."

"Still, that doesn't excuse why she just left you like that." Thomas took a moment to ponder a suggestion he's had for a while and decided to just ask. "Would you mind if I went with you through the Santalune Forest?"

Jeremiah seemed taken aback and flustered by that question. "W-what? Why?"

"Well, you seem like the type who'd scare easily. And I've seen what kind of Pokemon you have with you, it's definitely an evil one..."

"I-I... errrr..." Jeremiah was at a loss for words. "I-I'd only slow you down." He then tried to laugh it off with that comment. "Besides, don't you have your hands full with Froakie?"

"What, Dusk?" Thomas asked. "Sure he's a little timid, but nothing a little adjusting and motivating can't solve."

"Uh, right. Wait, why'd you name it Dusk?" Jeremiah asked.

"It's a cool name. A perfect start for a confidence boost. Are you naming your Chespin?" Jeremiah sighed in exasperation as he hadn't thought of it that much.

"I haven't decided what I want to call him yet. So for now, it's just Ches."

"Cute name. Anyway, I think we've spent enough time lollygagging here. How about we get going?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to make the others wait on us." Jeremiah admitted. With that said, the two set off to Route 2. (Also known as Avance Trail.)

However, before they can leave the city limits, Trevor and Tierno come running back into the other two trainers. "You guys..." Trevor wheezed. "We...we almost..." He was having a hard time catching his breath.

"What's up?" Thomas asked.

"We almost forgot to give you all some of these." Tierno sighed, handing Jeremiah and Thomas five Pokeballs each and five potions each. "Otherwise you wouldn't have been able to catch Pokemon in the first place..." The two tried laughing it off but the situation was just awkward.

"...You guys suck at your job." Thomas sighed.

"That's a little mean. It might just be their first time." Jeremiah added.

"Actually, it is..." Trevor admitted. "We're kinda knew to this whole 'guide' thing. But thank you so much for being patient at least."

"Don't worry about it. I've sat through even more boring and unimportant stuff before." Jeremiah stated. "Anyway, you remembered right before we went out. So, thanks." The two now were starting to walk away.

"One last thing..." Tierno said, catching their attention once more. "When catching Pokemon, you always want to make sure you weaken them."

"Understood." Thomas said as he saluted playfully and nonchalantly. The two went on their merry way to go collect Pokemon.

(Music: Zero no Kiseki- Crossing the Iron Bridge) Route 2 was a relatively short path to the Santalune Forest. It was just an expansive plain up until the woods, but even then the trees weren't as dense as other forests in the world and the woods didn't have much depth to them. Jeremiah looked on in awe at Route 2 and what they could see of the Santalune Forest. "Wow." Was all that came out.

"Not much to look at." Thomas admitted. "I've seen screen savers with more detail in them."

"True, but it just feels weird."

"Weird?"

"I can't explain it. I'm excited and scared at the same time." Jeremiah did his best to explain some of his emotions. "It's cool, but... I don't know."

"Is this what people call that sense of adventure? Feeling ready to step into something not knowing what will happen?" Thomas inquired, more or less in a superficial manner. Jeremiah just sighed at his jokes. "We aren't gonna satisfy that need of yours just standing around here, are we?" Jeremiah just glared at his temporary travelling companion but it went ignored.

* * *

Rika had been the first one to enter the Santalune Forest right after Elijah and began getting to work on catching Pokemon. The goal was two from the Santalune Forest, but once she started something she had to finish it 100%. She had been wandering the woods, searching for any Pokemon that she may have yet to catch. She would certainly release all the Pokemon she wouldn't want to keep after she got her Pokedex. Rika would go above and beyond to show that she should definitely embark on this assignment. Her motivation? No one could tell you for sure why Rika was always doing things at maximum effort. She was always silent around gossipers and never bothered explaining her actions entirely.

Her newly owned Charmander wasn't one to question much. It's only intentions were to assist it's trainer, and the Pokemon did it's tasks perfectly. That's why Rika chose Charmander from the bunch, because it would handle tasks without delay or questioning. She named it Sol simply because it was a Fire type, and she wasn't heartless. Rika does care for her Pokemon as more than just tools. Though where that level stands currently is unclear. Sol knocked out another Pokemon that served as an obstacle to them and proceeded onward. She had been keeping records of the Pokemon she caught and the amount of times she encountered them. Most of them seemed to be Bug Pokemon with several exceptions she had come across by pure luck but that was all. "Interesting." She said to herself, slowly losing herself into fascination at the diverse Pokemon she found in one area. "There's bound to be more around here. Though I think I'm almost done here."

* * *

"Geez, what a day so far..." Deseir complained as she just entered the forest after the other three girls. She didn't bother putting Squirtle away in it's Pokeball since it didn't make a difference either way for her. She tried giving Squirtle a couple of commands, it did them but with a bit of an attitude usually. "C'mon, can't you do it without the attitude?" She asked it. The Squirtle simply scoffed and turned it's head away from it's trainer. "Fine then. So long as you listen to me in battles at least." She sighed, giving up hope for getting along with it any time soon. Her mind began to drift elsewhere. Deseir knew she left her brother behind back in Aquacorde Town, and it was bugging her. She was hoping Jeremiah wasn't upset with her. Then again, it was rare to upset him. So as long as she apologizes next time she sees him she'll be okay! But, why did she leave him? Something about it bothered her but it was hard to explain why.

Deseir was snapped from her thoughts when she caught her sights on a yellow mouse-like Pokemon. It had a heart shaped tail and bright red cheeks. It was something she perceived as adorable, and she was willing to catch it at all costs. "Okay, let's go get it Squirtle!" She said to her Pokemon. The water type merely sighed in annoyance and proceeded to engage the Pokemon anyway.

* * *

Willow had already captured two Pokemon of different species. Though she didn't particularly like them. She didn't hate them, but when she threw them out to battle she wasn't all that motivated to use them to their full potential. But she did have to make do until she found one she did like. For now, her goal was to reach the end of the Forest trail and meet with the others for their evaluation. That'd be easier said than done if trainers she had the unfortunate luck of running into, challenging her to battles. She won fairly easy as her Bulbasaur was stronger than most of the other Pokemon able to be found in the forest. She was just bored with trainers challenging her, then not putting up much of a fight. "Not again..." She sighed as another child approached her.

* * *

Elijah figured it'd be a casual stroll through the woods. Santalune Forest is known for it's calm atmosphere that most people go to for nature walks once in a while, so in theory he should be able to cruise by without much difficulty. Well, there was one problem concerning that whole theory. It has to do with Elijah. He's what you'd call danger prone, and even worse provocative of certain situations...

* * *

Back with Jeremiah and Thomas they had just reached the Santalune Forest. Sunlight was filtering in from the tree tops, beaming through to give the forest a mystifying feel to them. The forest was mostly shrubbery and tall trees, giving off a peaceful air. "Wow, this place is just so..." Jeremiah trailed off into his thoughts of amazement.

"Seems like the perfect place for a nap." Thomas commented.

"W-what?" Jeremiah seemed baffled by Thomas's comment. "You'd just... sleep here? In a place where there's wild Pokemon that could jump out at any second?"

"Yeah. If they do attack me I'll just run when I wake up."

' _T-that's very... nonchalant..._ ' Jeremiah told to himself. "Anyway, just beyond this forest is Route 3. It's where Elijah said he'd meet us... We're just one Pokemon away from passing."

"Hopefully." Thomas sighed. They then began their trek through the forest. Before arriving they both caught a Pokemon along Avance Trail. Jeremiah caught a rabbit like Pokemon with brown spots on it's fur and large incisors and very vertical ears. It was apparently a Bunnelby, but without a Pokedex or someone with proper knowledge. Meanwhile Thomas caught a more robin like Pokemon. It was comparatively smaller than any other Pokemon they've encountered so far. It was possibly a Fletchling but without any way to confirm that they weren't 100% positive. At first glance, it may seem like easy capture. However, it was a struggle since Jeremiah's Chespin was too arrogant to take the battle seriously and got a bit of a beat down. After the Bunnelby's capture Jeremiah gave the grass type a potion, which it accepted reluctantly. Thomas had a bit of an opposite problem. He couldn't get his Froakie to step up and challenge it at first. When Froakie was eventually able to attack it only managed to perform a weak willed Water Gun. Of course, the Fletchling retaliated with nothing but it's best attack. Froakie had backed away again and Thomas gave up and tried just tossing the capsule. Luckily, it worked and they both had new Pokemon. They needed one more each to technically pass. Hopefully it'd be easier with the new additions.

After a while of walking around aimlessly, the two eventually began to get irritated. "Ugh, how much longer is this gonna take?" Jeremiah asked, expressing his frustration by crossing his arms and tone of voice.

"No clue, but I'm starting to get really tired..." Thomas yawned. "I wonder if I nap then Pokemon will come up to us."

"Yeah... that's not happening." Jeremiah responded. "We've got a lot more ground to cover, and I doubt standing in place is gonna yield any fantastic results..."

"You have a point..." Thomas begrudgingly admitted. "I hate that..." Jeremiah had fallen silent afterwards but pressed on unchanging.

' _Me and my big mouth... this is why I always get into trouble..._ ' Jeremiah sighed to himself. "...?" He gasped in confusion.

"Something up?" The older boy asked.

"N-not really. I just thought I heard something close by..."

"Maybe it's just a wild Pokemon nearby. Looks like standing in place actually worked." Thomas chuckled.

"No, I don't think it's that." Jeremiah said. "It kinda sounded like... footsteps."

"Footsteps? When did you become an explorer bravado?"

"I-it's just a guess. I don't have any real proof for it. Besides, I can't hear it anymore so I can't tell either way." Jeremiah pointed out.

Thomas simply laughed. "Still, that's some pretty good hearing."

"Oh, thanks..." Jeremiah grinned.

* * *

Rika hadn't noticed she walked past the two boys with her Charmander. She had other things on her mind, such as scrounging the area for every last known Pokemon in Santalune Forest. As she had no way of knowing when she'd have the area 100% complete, so it felt like a good idea to do a few sweeps of the same areas to ensure there wasn't any Pokemon left out. Plus it made it easier to find anything extra. On her way back around, she found something she hadn't noticed before. It was buried under some foliage that could be easily brushed away. She knelt down and brushed it aside. It seemed it was a stone structure that had mostly crumbled away but there was text that seems to still be in tact:

 _En mémoire de : le chevalier qui protégeait la princesse ... le magicien qui réconforta la princesse ... les voyous qui ont combattu pour la princesse ... le tacticien qui a guidé la princesse à la sécurité ... la prêtresse qui gardait bien la princesse ... l'avant-garde qui a gardé toutes les menaces loin de la princesse ... et la princesse , dont sacrifice sauvé les terres ravagées par la guerre ..._

...The message cut off there. "What is this?" She asked herself, but she already knew the answer. It was written in French. She could read French with little difficulty and knew that it said:

 **In memorial of: the knight who protected the princess... the magician who comforted the princess... the rogue who fought for the princess... the tactician who guided the princess to safety... the priestess who kept the princess well... the vanguard who kept all threats away from the princess... and the princess, whose sacrifice saved the war ravaged lands...**

Though it made little sense. Was it referring to the catastrophic war thousands of years ago? A smaller war that happened afterwards? Rika was quite knowledgeable on history, it was one of her favorite subjects in fact, but she wasn't sure what events this could be depicting. As far as she knew there was no figures in history like that. However, this piqued her interest rather than squabble her intelligence. ' _Interesting. Okay then, history. I accept your challenge._ '

* * *

It didn't take long for Deseir to realize she was running around in circles to try and find more Pokemon. She was getting bored of the repetition and wanted to move on. But she can't because she doesn't have the bare minimum required to pass on. She sighed in frustration and her Squirtle just shook his head at her temper. "Grr! Where are the Pokemon!?"

"They won't come if you're loud." Willow told her as she approached the frustrated adolescent. "Honestly, I could hear you all the way from the other end."

"Ugh, mind your business." Deseir growled under her breath.

"Says the girl that constantly commented on my statements just a few hours ago. Honestly, how hypocritical can you be?" Willow asked, that apathetic tone evident in her voice.

"Y-you...!" Deseir growled. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me or something!?"

"It wouldn't be much of a fight." Willow said. "Bulbasaur has an advantage over your Squirtle."

"That doesn't mean anything! It takes skill to battle!"

"And do you honestly think you have that skill right now?" Deseir winced at Willow's question.

"W-well, neither do you." Deseir tried to snap back.

"Whatever. If you want to battle so badly then I'll be sure to-" Willow was saying, but she cut herself off as something else caught her attention.

"What's wrong? Afraid to fight me?" Deseir pouted, but was secretly relieved.

"No, you idiot. Listen." Willow said, while also putting a finger to her lips as a sign to tell the older girl to be quiet. Deseir reluctantly quieted down and concentrated. She could hear a buzzing sound from the distance. And it was only getting louder. Was something coming closer?

"W-what is that?" Deseir asked, now more concerned with what is making the sound rather than her argument with Willow.

"Something nasty." Willow replied. "Stay still." The sound was even louder now, and they thought someone was screaming. Willow grimaced and brought her arm up slightly while Deseir covered her gasp in horror. Bulbasaur stood ready to fight the challenge upfront while Squirtle remained by it's trainer's side. The screaming became clearer and clearer over the droning buzzing. Some of the bushes rustled and the heartbeats of Willow and Deseir were now pounding against their chests out of fear and a bit of anxiety. From the bushes, the source of the screaming came bursting out. It was Elijah, the boy from Aquacorde Town who gave them their starting Pokemon. "You...?" Willow said, relaxing a bit. "Why are you running?"

Elijah stopped running and stood panting in front of the two girls. "Huff...huff..." He gasped, taking in gulps of air. "Let's just say... a swarm wasn't happy to see me...!"

"S-swarm?" Deseir asked nervously. "What? Bug Pokemon?"

"Right..." Elijah said. The buzzing was getting increasingly louder as they now knew Bug type Pokemon were after Elijah. "I recommend we all run now."

"W-why!?"

"Because when they're angry they attack anything within their reach."

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Jeremiah pointed out again. "It's sounds like collective screaming. Though it's getting quieter."

"Yeah, I heard that too." Thomas pointed out. Rika had stepped out of hiding and found the two boy's pondering at what they heard.

"What are you guys up to?" Rika asked.

"O-oh. You're that... Rika girl, right?" Thomas replied. "We were just thinking about something."

"What kind of something?"

"People screaming..." Jeremiah pointed out, then realized how that sounded. "That sounds... kind of crazy but... we heard it."

"Interesting. I couldn't hear a thing from where I was." Rika pointed out.

"Well, it's true. You probably weren't paying attention or something." Thomas suggested. That seemed plausible.

"That. Or maybe your both trying to trick me." Rika declared with her no nonsense attitude.

"W-why would we do that!?" Jeremiah asked in confusion. "Besides, it sounded close."

"Then it got further away, like it was running."

"Okay then, do you have any proof?"

"Proof...?" Thomas asked.

"Yes. Surely if you can make such bizarre claims, then you should have some form of sufficient proof."

"How can we have proof of that brief moment? Why are you suspicious anyway?" Jeremiah asked. "We've done nothing to make you think that way."

"True. But you haven't exactly done anything to warrant trust." Rika pointed out. She had a point, albeit a little confusing. "How about you take me to where you think the alleged screaming took place?" Both boys were shocked.

"What why?" Jeremiah asked.

"I want to know if I can trust your word." Rika explained. "Plain and simple."

"For something we don't have...?" Thomas groaned. "I'm not sure how though..."

* * *

 **To avoid any further delay, I'm putting this chapter up for now. Next chapter will be put up... whenever I feel like!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** **: End of the Prelude**

 **A.N.: Welcome back! Enjoy my crap!**

* * *

"Why are we even doing this?" Thomas groaned. After Rika forced the two boys to find evidence for her felt... contrived.

"Simply put, I want you to find a way to make me trust you." Rika said. She was deadly serious about trust; forcing people to do seemingly mundane yet outrageous tasks seemed like a norm for her.

"Do we really have to?" Jeremiah sighed. "I doubt we're gonna find anything."

Rika was going to say something however a collection of screams echoed throughout the forest. "Was that-!?"

"That sounded like the others!" Thomas gasped.

"I recognize her voice anywhere... Sis!" Jeremiah cried out as he charged off in a panicked hurry. Thomas and Rika followed after the boy further into the forest.

Meanwhile: Deseir, Willow and Ely were surrounded by a horde of Beedrill. The brunette had fallen to her knees and trembled with fear. "Are we gonna die here!?"

"Pull yourself together." Willow stated, hiding her anxiety rather well. "Are you all bark and no bite?"

"Of course not...!" Dese pouted, getting back on her own two feet after regaining the confidence to do so. "We won't lose, right Squirtle!?" The Squirtle nodded and gave a smug grunt as it did so.

"That's the passion I wanna see!" Elijah shouted. "Now, it's our turn! C'mon out, Fennix Flare!" He tossed a Pokeball into the air and emerging from it came another Fennekin.

Dese and Willow both glared at him in annoyance. "You had a fire type!?"

"Of course. Though, I doubt type advantage will help us much against these Beedrill..." Elijah said. "There's just too many...!"

"We won't know unless we try! Leonardo, use Water Gun now!" Deseir cried. The Pokemon breathed in as much air as it could as its chest puffed out. When he released it a concentrated stream of water burst out, however the target Beedrill had evaded the attack deftly. It quickly countered with one of its spears and jabbed at Squirtle's shell. Luckily it didn't pierce through much but the Squirtle (named after the ninja turtle) still felt it and doubled over in pain. "Crap, Squirtle!"

"Let's show her how to do it properly. Acanthus, use your Tackle attack!" The Bulbasaur charged forward on command and rammed right into the Beedrill. "Yeah, that's good." However, that brief moment of success fell short as the Bulbasaur nicknamed Acanthus was hit with a Fury Attack from the Beedrill and was sent flying. It managed to stick the landing on all fours but it was still a little dazed. The Beedrill made a beeline for the grass type and used Poison Sting, causing Acanthus to become disoriented. "How could we have botched that up...?" Willow seemed surprised by that.

"The Beedrill are too strong. They're the fully evolved form of Weedle." Elijah explained as he read it from the Pokedex. "Plus there's five of them, we don't stand much chance- ah!" He narrowly avoided being impaled by one of those stingers on the Beedrill's arms. "Fennix Flare, try your Ember attack!" The Fennekin nodded and opened its mouth wide. A small ball of fire formed and the fox-like creature spat it out at the Beedrill, causing it to back off from it. Another one came and tried to counter Fennix Flare's attack with its stinger. The fire type barely avoided the spear-like stinger as it lodged itself into the ground. Beedrill dug up some earth as it pulled its arm back out and went for another attack, which Fennix Flare had to dodge again. The assault from the Pokemon was proving to be relentless. "Damn it..." Elijah muttered, balling one of his hands into a fist.

"Leonardo, c'mon! Stand back up! We need you!" Dese cried.

"You too, Acanthus." Willow gasped out. The two starter Pokemon struggled to stand back up after the attacks. However the Beedrill weren't done with them as they made a nose dive once more, intending to ram into them. The girls gasped out in terror as they were unsure of what to do. They froze with anxiety.

"Dusk, Bubble!" Thomas ordered. The Froakie leaped into the air and flinched as it fired a stream of bubbles from its mouth. Miraculously, shooting it blindly caused the bubbles to make impact with the Beedrill at full force. The bug type became disoriented and Thomas rushed over to the fallen Pokemon. He sprayed them both with one of the Potions given to him by Trevor from earlier and the two were once again able to stand. "They're okay." Thomas sighed and gave a thumbs up to Deseir and Willow. The girls sighed in unison and turned to each other, then turned away and pouted as they realized they didn't like each other much. Thomas just scratched the back of his head in confusion.

Fennix Flare was still in danger and being pursued by the wild Beedrill. It would've looked rather ridiculous if peril wasn't real. "Fennix Flare!" Elijah cried out. "Turn and fight!" No matter what he said, the Fennekin could only run in fear of the fully evolved Pokemon. A burst of fire made impact on the Beedrill's face and sent it flying off of the Fennekin's trail. Fennix Flare skidded to a halt as it watched the Bug type try to shake off any embers.

"Jeez. If you don't know when to strike then don't bother with the fight, right?" Rika said as she stepped forward with her Charmander. "Don't worry though, we're here now. We can handle this."

"What a show off..." Elijah chuckled, holding his arms up a bit and shook his head.

"Sis!" Jeremiah shouted, running towards his older sibling. He gave her a big hug and sighed with relief. "You had me scared half to death..."

"W-whoa... What are you so worried about?" Deseir laughed. "I'm fine. Always trust your big sis to pull through."

"Something about all of this seems backwards somehow..." Thomas sighed.

"What do you mean?" Rika asked.

"Can you all save the small talk for after we beat them?" Willow pointed towards the re-emerging Beedrill as they surrounded the trainers and Pokemon.

"Oh I almost forgot about them." Elijah admitted.

"Yeah, but with this many of us we can't lose." Rika pointed out. "It's highly improbable considering we have two Fire types going against Bug types."

"Okay, let's do this!" Deseir cried out, everyone gaining the confidence to fight due to Rika's analysis. "Leonardo Water Gun!" She commanded as her Squirtle once again shot water from his mouth in a concentrated stream. It managed to find it's mark and douse a Beedrill. To say the least, it was enraged and focused in on the pair.

"We won't be left behind." Willow proclaimed. "Acanthus, Magical Leaf!" The Bulbasaur's attack didn't do much in terms of damage, however it did attract the attention of the Bug Type. The Beedrill tried to use its large spear like arms but the grass type dodged with ease.

"Dusk, toughen up okay?" Thomas encouraged the Froakie. It nodded nervously and sprayed more bubbles, slowing down the target.

"I'm not gonna run... Fennix Flare!" Elijah cried to his Pokemon. The Fox-like creature nodded and yipped as it spat fire of it's own volition. The Beedrill was in frantic panic trying to dodge the barrage of flames, while the trainer watched in surprise. "U-uh... good work?" He stammered as he watched nervously.

"Sol, you know what to do." Rika stated coolly while putting her hands on her hips. Her Charmander nodded and copied Fennix Flare's way of attacking, but actually taking the time to charge and hit the Pokemon in the right spot causing it to be knocked down on several occasions.

During all the confusion, Jeremiah had tossed out his Chespin and told it something. "Look, you need to be serious. At least this once... please." He told it. He looked at it and the Chespin only sighed and gave a reluctant nod. He faced the Beedrill with a smirk and Jeremiah gave a command. "Okay, hit em with your Vine Whip!" The Chespin revealed two vines sprouting from its back and lashed them out at the Bug type. While seemingly ineffective from a technical standpoint, constantly striking seemed to be working just fine.

Keeping us the strategy of relentless attacks, they were able to force the Beedrill to retreat. Due to their sheer group size they were able to rival the Beedrill and chase them off. (I admit, this is a lazy write away on my part. But due to time constraints I at least want to get something out to show I haven't lost hope on this story yet. So bear with the bare bones writing of this chapter. Next ones to follow should be back up to par... Hopefully)

With success gleaming in their minds, they all sighed in relief as the crisis was seemingly averted for now. Deseir even went as far as to plant herself right on the ground and give another sigh. "See? No problem." She tried laughing the whole ordeal off to break the silence. Everyone only stared at her in confusion before Elijah started joining her in laughter. Thomas snickered, Jeremiah beamed and Rika smirked with relief.

Willow was the only one lost on their behavior. "Why are you all so happy? We could've been killed."

"It's just... a time and thing y'know?" Elijah tried explaining.

"And people say I have a twisted sense of humor..." Willow said, barely audible to the others but only shrugged off her confusion for the time being.

"Oh, right. About that test-" Elijah was about to say before the others cut him off.

"No need to say anything else." Rika said. "I think I talk on everyone's behalf in saying we gladly accept the decision of being Pokedex Holders."

"Actually..." Thomas was going to say something but was stopped by a hush from Jeremiah.

"Hush, the adults are talking." He said, placing a finger jokingly on his lips.

"Where'd that come from?" Deseir asked, genuinely confused.

"I guess this slacker and this prankster rubbed off on me..." Jeremiah shrugged, referring to Thomas and Chespin.

"You guys are all definitely abnormal... I respect that." Willow nodded in approval.

* * *

 **A.N.: Not as long a chapter as I wanted it to be, buuuuuuuuuuuuut I did get it out (finally) and this concludes the prologue of sorts. We now get to delve right into what I've been hoping for from the very beginning. Aka, more characters, more plot and more POKEMON. The one reason you clicked on this to begin with. And no, I won't be doing anything too formulaic with this story by adding in a Trainer of the Day type scenario as the anime does that just fine. Instead, it will follow the plot of X/Y arc of the games and manga but be more character and dialogue driven. So if you haven't played the game or been living under a rock... spoilers. I guess... And yes, Leonardo IS a ninja turtle name. That's the point XD**

 **Also, if this chapter has any typos or errors or any confusing and jarring problems you notice its because I haven't had the time to iron it all out this time around and I just wanted to get it to you all as swiftly as possible to let you know this is where the real shit begins. Now then, I have one last thing to do:**

 **In honor of Sun/Moon's release in less than a week, I have decided to write this next bit solely for entertainment purpose. It doesn't have any relevancy to the rest of the plot as a whole and is just written... just cuz. Anyway, I present to you: Moonlight Densetsu- My OC version. (Song provided from:** **www . youtube watch? v= EaG5m bUHlC0 remove spaces to enjoy because she has a harmonious voice or if link doesn't work look up Annapatsu: Moonlight Densetsu) Imagine Sailor Moon S. And I know... Moon, not really a whole lot of Sun involved but I DO WHAT I WANT. So long as it's within proper context.**

 _ ***As the music opens up, the core six of this story are shown to be flying along a bird Pokemon of each generation (I'll leave which one to your imagination) and cross the starry sky then the lyrics begin...***_

 **I know I'm not as blunt and outspoken, I'll only say how I feel in daydreams. My mind's about to burst in short circuit, cuz all I want is to have you near. _*It shows each of the character's with their Pokemon as the angle pans over each of them. Chespin is climbing on top of Jeremiah's head; Rika and her Charmander stand normally but Rika's attention is towards a book and not the audience; Thomas yawns and his Froakie yelps, which snaps him to attention to face the audience; Willow flips her long pigtails with her eyes closed while Bulbasaur combs one of them with its vine and an actual comb, helping her keep her hair straight; Elijah and Fennekin are happy with a whole bag of what seem to be clothes; and finally Dese tries striking an "anime" pose but Squirtle shakes his head and sighs at her antics*_**

 **My tears begin to fall in the moonlight. But it's too late now it's almost midnight. * _The next shots show a caped figure running the rooftops of Lumiose City at night. It's impossible to tell who it's supposed to be as they've cast themselves to the shadows.*_**

 **My needs are small yet still so confusing, in this Kaleidoscopic heart! * _In these shots, you see Team Flare looming over the Kalos region as it becomes tainted with red. In the sky the six trainers dive forward in a spiral shape, ready to take on the challenge they present.*_**

 **The light that shines from the great moon will lead the way. And we will meet, again and again! * _It then cuts to each of the trainer's passing over the screen while their starting Pokemon Final Evolutions' are performing their signature techniques. For Chesnaught, it's Spiky Shield. For Charizard, it's Blast Burn. Greninja uses Water Shuriken while Venusaur unleashes Frenzy Plant. Delphox casts Mystical Fire and Blastoise uses Hydro Cannon. It ends with the six trainers standing side by side, each holding out a Poke Ball. They all open and the view is blocked by light.*_**

 **The constellations shining in the night sky. Help me to know how my heart can take flight. Born into similar worlds we're still waiting. * _Here several hands, each belonging to one of the trainers, reach out to a starry sky. Split by a line of light between night and day*_**

 **This is our Miracle Romance. Believe in this, our second chance. In our Miracle Romance! * _It finally ends as the view pans down and out showing the six reaching to the sky with their starter Pokemon behind them, showing off in a way.*_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** **: Welcome to Santalune**

 **A.N.: Consider this as an apology for my laziness last chapter. Or don't, if you think this story is still crap and you're reading it because... I don't know, because your bored and wanna poke at me with a stick of spiteful criticism? Kidding... maybe. Anyway, this is where the REAL shtuff begins.**

* * *

Hours after the events transpiring in the forest (IwasakiRika: And promptly forgetting about Shauna and the others for the time being) they managed to travel along Route 3 without incident. It wasn't a terribly long road considering people like to stroll in Santalune Forest. (IwasakiRika: Wait, then why was there- KS90: We'll be here all day if we keep this going. This isn't a parody.) But, being attacked by high level Bug Pokemon is definitely not common. By late day they were able to make it towards their first official city: Santalune City. The city itself took all their breath away as it had a rustic appeal to it. The roads were a classic cobblestone and brick material that varied in colors, but mostly shaded with different browns. Most of the buildings in town matched this style as well with green roofs, and the Roselia statue in the center of the town was made of a gray stone material. The six teenagers stared in awe at the town entrance, gaping at the environment.

"Wow..." Jeremiah said. "I haven't seen much beyond Vaniville Town in person before. Just... wow."

"Most towns in Kalos have evidence dating back to more medieval times. It's part of the culture and has been ingrained into many people's daily lives that they just grow up with this rustic apparel." Rika explained. "Or at least, several articles have said. They also said that Lumiose City is most likely the most 'modern' city in Kalos, though I'd have to disagree."

"Modern or rustic, can't deny this is a beautiful city at least." Deseir added. "Even if it is one of the smaller cities in Kalos, from what I see in documentaries on the place."

Rika looked back to Deseir with a bit of intrigue. "Oh, you're a fan of history too?"

"Not really my thing." Deseir admitted. "There just wasn't anything else to care about on TV..."

Rika just stared blankly at Deseir and everyone sighed. "Well, it's getting late. I say we go to a Hotel and rest up for tomorrow." Rika stated, removing her gaze from Deseir.

"O-oh, um... yeah." Elijah said, seemingly uneasy for a moment. He thought to himself ' _I hope no one recognizes me..._ ' Luckily no one noticed before he shook himself from his thoughts.

"I could go for a nap." Thomas yawned. "Maybe I can sleep til noon..."

"T-that's not a nap... that's being comatose." Willow sighed.

Dese glared. "Do you always have to have a stick shoved up?"

"Says the girl who doesn't have the word subtle in her vocabulary." Willow quipped. The two glared at each other with a certain intensity to them, Deseir having a hot intensity to her comments while Willow's ice cold composure seemed rigid and stern.

"Now now ladies. You're both beautiful." Thomas chortled. He let out a brief sigh before a yawn took over. "Ugh, I'm exhausted..."

"Walking along a dirt road after avoiding Bug type Pokemon can definitely have that effect on people." Elijah laughed, trying to re-enter the conversation. "A-anyway. Rika, you said there was a Hotel?"

"I didn't say that." Rika shook her head as she said that. "But, there should be one considering this is Kalos. All Hotel branches in the region are owned by the Richissime corporation, and considering that Lumiose city, the location of their main branch, isn't too far off..."

"I guess that makes sense..." Jeremiah yawned. "Until Thomas said it, I hadn't realized how exhausted I really am..." He trailed off.

Deseir laughed. "Little brothers. I swear they never know..." She yawned mid sentence. "...So delightfully ignorant."

So they made their way into town and sure enough, a Hotel situated right next to the Pokemon Center. The sun had just finished setting, allowing the night sky to wash over the town and illuminating the pathways aside from the stars were the lamp posts overhead. The Hotel was a relatively small establishment with only two floors and a select few open rooms. The decor was nothing notable: A tile floor, a carpet in the center of the halls, and a reception desk. "Bonjour, mademoiselles and messieurs. Welcome to Hotel Richissime- Santalune Branch. How may we help you today?"

"Hello madam." Rika greeted formally. "We'd like to rent out two rooms. One for the boys and one for the girls. Do you see any problems with that?" She asked her companions. "I just think this is the most cost effective method for all of us."

"So long as she's as far from me as possible in the room." Deseir pouted while crossing her arms.

"Same here..." Willow said, clasping her hands together and not even bother to look at Deseir. Thomas and Jeremiah sighed, but Elijah seemed preoccupied.

"Elijah?" Rika asked. The boy snapped to attention.

"H-huh!?"

"Are you alright with sharing a room with the boys?"

"O-oh..." He blushed, flustered from not paying attention. "N-no prob. Gives me time to spend with such lovely-"

"This went from awkward to creepy really fast." Deseir chimed in.

"I'm sorry, but did you say your name was 'Elijah'?" The receptionist asked.

' _Crap...!_ ' Elijah cursed under his breath. "Y-yes? Is there a problem?" He tried his best to keep his cool but Elijah was so close to sweating bullets he wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep up a proper ruse.

"No, nothing at all." The receptionist replied after a brief pause. "Anyway, please enjoy the night." She said, handing two room keys to Rika. "They're both placed right next to each other, and they both come with three beds each."

"Thank you very much. How much would it cost for just one night?" Rika asked.

"It's just 500 Poke-yen per room, and an extra 200 per night. So roughly around 1400 Poke-yen not including tax." The receptionist replied.

"Alright, so if we all chip in 230..." Rika mumbled, calculating it all in her head. "Alright, everyone, please and over 230 each." Everyone did so and they were able to pay it in full.

"Alright, enjoy your stay." The receptionist said with a bow. The group made their way for the second floor, and all the way towards the end of the hall. The receptionist sighed and decided to disregard a few facts. "If that really was the owner's son, then he's definitely the eccentric type alright..." There, Rika handed Jeremiah the other key and they both unlocked the doors. The rooms were simplistic and relatively small for rooms, especially for a room with three beds. There was a small table in the middle, three beds pressed against a wall with a few gaps between them to allow for travel between them, and a TV at the opposite end of the room on a nightstand. There were a few windows which gave guests a broad view of the town, the Roselia fountain in sight as the water glistened in the moonlight.

"Not too shabby." Thomas yawned. "I can imagine us getting a really good night sleep here."

"Yeah..." Elijah nodded absentmindedly.

"Is something wrong Elijah? It seems kinda weird looking at you all tense and nervous. Especially since you're so... open?" Jeremiah asked, nervously scratching his face.

"I-it's just..." Elijah thought of something that he considered brilliant. "I just really don't like hotels. They don't capture that feeling of home. It just takes me a bit of time to adjust, that's all."

"If you say so..." Jeremiah said. He and Elijah took off their hats and allowed their hair to breathe. Jeremiah having his short dark hair only be slightly ruffled to Elijah having his hair completely messy. "Your hair's all messy now." Jeremiah pointed out.

"Ah-" Elijah touched his hair and gasped in shock. "That's what I get for wearing wool in Spring! I should've picked up that nice cap I saw in the window! Now how am I gonna get to sleep without fixing this!?" He raved on with speed before rushing off to the available bathroom with his bag to fix his hair. Jeremiah wouldn't have guessed Elijah would be so high maintenance. Yet he seems to know a lot about what's going on? Just who WAS he anyway?

 _With the girls_

"Pretty small, but seems kinda cozy." Deseir stated. "Although, Rika... mind taking the middle bed, please?"

"I was planning on doing that." Rika replied.

"Alright. I feel like I'm gonna drop any second... mind if I take the window side bed?" Willow asked to both girls.

"You're grown. You don't need our permission." Deseir scoffed, dropping her stuff on the bed closest to the wall. She yawned and started unpacking her Pokeballs.

"Wait, so you and Jeremiah are siblings?" Rika asked, trying to break the tension.

"Yeah. We've been excited ever since getting that letter from the professor-"

"-Is that why you left him on his own?" Willow cut in. "I just have to know, do you care about your brother?"

"O-of course I do, idiot!" She snapped in reply. "I-it's just I was excited. Weren't you?"

"I guess..." Willow said, avoiding eye contact with Deseir. She looked out the window and ignored any comments that came after that. Her mind began to drift elsewhere.

Rika shook her head in defeat. ' _Some people are more stalwart than what they lead on..._ ' She sighed and began to get ready for sleep.

* * *

April 1, 2014

The next morning approached gently. The sun shining off in the horizon, the cool spring breezes ever abundant at this time, and time for early risers to seize the opportunity. Rika woke up similar to how she did every other morning; almost like a machine. She rose at precisely 7 AM, washed up and brushed her teeth at 7:05 after doing some stretching, dressed at 7:25 and was ready to be out the door by 7:35. She was very precise in all that she did and followed a regimented schedule such as "Being indoors by 9 PM". Rika has followed this scheduled practice for as long as she could remember, holding all these practices in such high value. She also grew up to be very thorough in what she did, hence why and how she caught every single Pokemon species from Routes 1 to 3 and eventually released the undesirable Pokemon. She only held onto her Charmander (Sol), a Pansage (Seji) to cover Sol's weaknesses, and a Pidgey to simply meet the requirements from the other day. She's also very intelligent; having read many books on Pokemon Biology written by various professors, Lore and Belief on how each region came to be, and just general Pokemon facts like how Fire is weak to Water, but Water is weak to Grass. She was practically a walking encyclopedia of facts.

Her Pokemon matched her personality: quiet, reserved and did as they were told. They weren't heartless, so to speak, but they never questioned orders. Maybe she was just lucky, unlike other trainers. "Get in the ball, Ratsu!" Jeremiah cried out as he chased his Chespin around the halls. He held out his Pokeball trying to return his very naughty Pokemon. He panted and whimpered in defeat as the Chespin chuckled at this as it felt like it was a game of tag. "Honestly, you're a real trouble maker..." Jeremiah wasn't much in terms of being tough or suave. He stammered most of the time, didn't really talk much to people he didn't know, and was most of the time too shy to ask for anything. He was always too afraid to stand out and when he did stand out it wasn't always something he was thinking about. Most of his Pokemon didn't do much to help him overcome his timid nature as his Chespin (Ratsu) was a bit of a troublemaker, and his Starly (Muku. I know that Starly isn't catchable until later on in the games but its a story. At least try rolling with it) who wasn't a troublemaker, but had a bit of a habit of going headfirst into trouble. His only saving grace on his team was his Bunnleby (Horu) who was very reliable and stood up for Jeremiah. Bunnelby had freed itself from it's Pokeball and used its natural speed and strength to catch and hold Chespin so its trainer could return the hyperactive Pokemon to its proper ball.

Jeremiah sighed in relief and gave Bunnelby a pat on its head. "Thank you, Horu." He said. The Bunnelby reiterated its name with glee before allowing its trainer to return the small bunny to its ball. Rika watched on with intrigue and wonder on how his Pokemon seemed so rambunctious. Jeremiah noticed Rika staring at him and he hopped to his feet. "I-I'm sorry if I woke you up." He said with a nervous look on his face. "I-I-It's just that Ratsu got out of his ball and started bugging me. One thing lead to another and well..." He rambled on.

"It's fine." Rika said. "I always wake up at this time. In fact, I didn't even hear any of that until I opened the door." The girl continued to explain in her usual calm manner.

"O-oh. Really?" Jeremiah asked dazed. "I-I mean, it sure is convenient that a hotel like this has soundproof walls. R-right?"

"I guess. Definitely helps get in a good rest. The beds were very comfortable one could make it synonymous to a cloud, right?"

"Y-yeah. I haven't slept on a bed so soft and cozy before. Nor did I ever sleep with Pokemon before." He went on.

"You actually allowed Pokemon on the bed with you?" Rika asked.

"Elijah and Thomas said it was fine since they said the bed covers are resistant to claws and fire... W-was something wrong with doing that?"

Rika paused, unsure of how to answer. She felt tongue-tied for only a moment before finally saying: "I suppose not..." She turned away from the male trainer and began to wander off. "I hope the meals they offer in town are as good as the pamphlets say they are..." She mumbled to herself before wandering off. Jeremiah just nervously waived goodbye to her, then knocked on the girl's room to wake up his sister.

* * *

A few hours later, around 10 o'clock, everyone but Thomas had woken up. Nobody actually expected him to follow through with the sleeping til noon mentality. Elijah didn't mind however, as it gave him time to wash up, do his hair, get dressed in a new outfit that looked very similar to his outfit from yesterday (only difference being the green on his jacket from yesterday was Harlequin, but today it was dark pastel green) and put on the same white wool hat and green button to match his bag. He was a perfectionist, though not in the way Rika could be considered one. Elijah was all about fashion and an outward appearance. He always put on the latest trends and was always follwing what was cool. His Pokemon seemed to appreciate his flair for fashion and clothes as they also felt charismatic. His Fennekin (Fennix Flare) loved wearing bows and having its fur kept nice and combed often. His Ralts (Domovi) wasn't keen on clothes but rather getting attention and just feeling clean. And his Kirlia (Serenity) loved just about anything Elijah found for her. He liked Pokemon that could pull off that "glamorous" style, things that just embraced a frivolous beauty.

Once he was all dressed up he was out the door not a moment too late. Thomas remained fast asleep, enjoying the time he had to just spending it quietly. Sleeping was just always peaceful for him, and he could do it almost anywhere. Under a tree, on a rock, a cozy bed; you name it. It helped him feel at ease, just resting and allowing everything to move at their rapid pace while he just laid back when he could. His Pokemon didn't mind sleeping in either, as Froakie (Dusk) was afraid of having to go out and battle other Pokemon, and Fletchling just enjoyed resting. He only had two since the incident involving the Beedrill took up some precious time and energy, but showed off his worth as a trainer nonetheless. He just yawned and turned in his sleep, just dreaming and not even bothering to check the time.

* * *

Deseir was on a hunt. For what, you might be wondering. Her brother of course. Jeremiah woke her up early, but he left before she could get her hands on him. Sleeping was one of the things Deseir could control in her life. She's hotheaded and spontaneous; never once considering to be subtle. So you can imagine results of situations by just going into them without a plan. Her life in a nutshell. Her Squirtle (Leonardo the ninja turtle) had a more cool and pompous air to it. Never seeming to get angry at its trainer for being impulsive as it just sighed and went along for the ride. It's only been a day and the Squirtle can tell the partnership was going to be an interesting one. Her other Pokemon, Pikachu and Pansear (Lighting and Burns respectively), were totally different. The Pikachu seemed to admire her bold and heedless tendencies and did its best to emulate her actions whenever it could. While Pansear was a little more on the fierce side; having a bit of an awful temper especially when it didn't get what it wanted. Of course, Deseir naturally chastises her Pokemon to try and keep them in line but it just wound up to look rather silly as Pikachu would make a face back while Squirtle and Pansear would scoff or pout.

"At least you sit still whenever there's food put in front of you..." A familiar voice sighed. On a bench, Jeremiah was sitting with his three Pokemon while they all had a breakfast from the Cafe. "Honestly, can you be like this all the time?" He patted the Chespin's head with a sigh while the grass type chuckled.

"A-HA!" Deseir exclaimed.

Jeremiah jumped and let out a yelp of surprise. "AH-! S-sis!? What the heck, y-you scared me...!" The boy whined.

"I hope I did. After all, you did wake me up a little too early. It's just sisterly duty to repay the favor." She chuckled. "Anyway, how about we battle?"

"What...?" Jeremiah asked in surprise. "You wanna battle me?"

"Of course! We've been dreaming about this for like, ever! C'mon, please?" Deseir pleaded, being openly oblivious to her brother's trepidation.

He eventually sighed and gave in. "Okay, we can battle... let me finish my croissant first."

"Of course. Want us to be at full strength when we battle." The sister stated with glee.

* * *

"Stop. Go away." Willow said to Elijah as he trotted behind her jubilantly. Willow was trying to leave Santalune through Route 4, but Elijah had been pestering her ever since he saw her in the boutique.

"C'mon, I just wanna talk some more!" He begged.

"No." Willow put bluntly. She wasn't much one for social interaction. In fact, she resented talking with people. They bothered her, as most people came up to her and only wanted to talk about the most mundane things as possible. She pegged Elijah to be the same. She only wanted to be alone with her Pokemon Bulbasaur (Acanthus) Scatterbug and Panpour. Elijah wasn't going to have any of it, however.

"Ugh..." He groaned. "I got it, an offer you can't refuse!" He said with persistence. "A battle!"

"Go on."

"If you win, I leave you alone and go bug someone else. But if I win, you have to hang out with me!" The persistent boy stated.

Willow groaned and shook her head. "Fine. We'll play it your way." She said, going for a Pokeball from her waist. "Right here. Right now."

"You seem pretty confident." Elijah smirked, reaching for his own ball as he prepped to toss it. "I'll let you show off first."

"How kind of you." Willow huffed. "Scatterbug, to me." She tossed her Pokeball into the air. It burst open and out came the black wormlike Bug Type Pokemon. It landed on the ground and gave off its cry.

"Interesting." Elijah replied. "Go Domovi!" He threw his Pokeball and the male Ralts came out and smiled as it saw its trainer. "Okay, let's battle!" The Ralts nodded and turned to the Scatterbug.

"Scatterbug, String Shot." Willow commanded. The Scatterbug gave a deep breath before spewing out a thin silk from its mouth. The silk had entangled itself all over Ralts. The psychic type 'Mon let out a cry of disgust as it was covered with the sticky substance.

"Ah- Look at what you did to Domovi! He's all dirty! It'll take a long time to get him clean!" Elijah whined.

"Focus on the battle." Willow sighed. "Now, hit him with Tackle." The Scatterbug charged forward and thrusted its full body at Ralts. Ralts took the full impact and was knocked back. Ralts shook it off as it got back up.

"Oh- right. Um..." Elijah seemed too flustered to give a command before finally shouting. "Use your Growl attack!" Ralts let out a small growl, and it intimidated Scatterbug slightly.

"Seriously? Don't you even want to win?" She asked. "Tackle again." The Scatterbug attempted to thrust into Ralts again.

"Watch out!" Elijah called to his Pokemon. Ralts managed to avoid getting attacked that time as it heard Elijah's call in the nick of time. "Awesome! Okay, use Confusion Domovi!" He ordered cheerfully. The Ralts emitted small waves of psychic energy and managed to push the Scatterbug away allowing Ralts to avoid being injured. Scatterbug seemed disoriented somehow.

"Wait, no-" Willow gasped.

"Too late. Confusion!" Elijah cried out. The Ralts once more emitted waves of psychic energy and they made impact with the Bug Pokemon once again. Since it didn't have high stamina it was down on the second strike.

"Darn..." Willow said in agitation, withdrawing her Scatterbug.

"Hmhmhm." Elijah giggled. "Do you wanna quit while you're ahead?"

"Not a chance." Willow said, turning deadly serious. "Panpour, I need you." She tossed her next Pokeball and out came the Water Monkey. It was much like a monkey and had blue fur on its head. Its eyes always seemed closed and wore a goofy smile.

"Fennix Flare!" Elijah exclaimed as he exchanged Ralts for Fennekin. "I know Fennix Flare is a fire type, but I have confidence he'll pull through on this one!"

"Water is resistant to Fire." Willow put bluntly.

"I-I know that!" Elijah shouted in annoyance.

"Do you wanna switch while you have the chance?"

"No way! Fennix Flare can do it!" The male trainer exclaimed while his Pokemon yipped in agreement. "Use Scratch!" Fennekin revealed its sharp claws and started running towards the seemingly dazed Panpour.

"Aqua Tail." She put calmly. The Panpour turned calmly and its tail became enveloped in water. Panpour swung its tail out towards Fennekin and gave it a nice hard smack. Fennekin was down in one hit since Fennekin wasn't the best choice when it came to facing Water moves.

"Aw what!?" He cried out in agony as his fire type had been knocked out. He returned Fennekin to its ball in dismay and pouted. "No fair, you cheated!"

Willow returned her Panpour to the Pokeball. "I didn't. I caught Panpour like this."

' _She's so lucky!_ ' Elijah yelled in his head. "Fine. Last Pokemon."

"Acanthus." Willow sent out her Bulbasaur, whom of which was her ace in the hole so to speak.

"Alright. Serenity, don't let me down!" He sent out a Kirlia, the evolved form of Ralts.

"Another one?" Willow asked. "Now, this one is evolved."

"Haha, yup." Elijah replied. "Serenity, attack using your Psyshock!" Kirlia nodded and created balls of energy around Willow's Bulbasaur.

"Acanthus, Vine Whip!" Willow responded. Bulbasaur extended two vines from its bulb and used them like whips to swat away the orbs in various directions. Then Bulbasaur used the same vines and restrained Kirlia. "Alright, show em." Bulbasaur tossed the Kirlia to the ground. Kirlia winced in pain at the sheer force of the throw.

"Whoa, you really are good!" Elijah complimented with a smile. Willow averted her gaze and didn't reply with anything. "Unfortunately we have to wrap this up if I wanna win after all."

"What do you-"

"Serenity. Psychic."

* * *

"Why do we have to do this again...?" Jeremiah asked as he stood a considerable distance across from his sister, Pokeballs ready at his belt side. They both stood on the outskirts of Santalune City that lead out towards Route 22.

"Because I asked nicely." She said. "Also, consider this a favor to me for waking me up too early."

Jeremiah sighed in defeat. "Of course... Ready whenever you are."

"Alright, here we come!" Deseir shouted. She grabbed her Pokeball as it reflected in the sunlight. "Lightning!" She sent out her Pikachu with the heart shaped tail first.

"Okay. Horu, come on out...!" Jeremiah lobbed the Pokeball and from it emerged his Bunnelby. "Okay Horu, use... erm... Agility?" The Bunnelby nodded and began to run circles around Pikachu, gaining momentum with each revolve.

"That's cool. Now Lightning, Thunder Shock!" Deseir ordered. Pikachu charged up a small amount of electricity and released a condensed bolt of it. Since Bunnelby had been moving relatively fast it was able to dodge the bolt with ease.

"Okay. Horu use Tackle..." Jeremiah commanded, a bit of uncertainty in his voice. However, Bunnelby seemed to know what to do as it made a beeline for Pikachu. It tackled Pikachu, causing it to go tumbling across the ground. Pikachu got back up, a little hurt but it was tough. Bunnelby seemed different somehow. It seemed to be stiff. "Horu, what's wrong?"

"So cool! Lightning's Static! Now your Bunnelby is paralyzed!" Deseir explained with satisfaction.

"What...!? No, Horu!" It was too late. Deseir had given the order to use Thunder Shock again. This time it hit the paralyzed Pokemon very hard. Bunnelby could do nothing to retaliate as it struggled with paralysis.

"Alright then, finish Bunnelby with a Quick Attack!" The sister said. Pikachu dashed towards Bunnelby at a rapid pace and rammed right into the normal type. It was down and out with that attack.

"No..." Jeremiah whimpered as he returned Bunnelby to its Pokeball.

"Don't feel bad, let me send out an easy one." Deseir responded, returning the dancing Pikachu and replacing it with her Squirtle.

"Oh, Squirtle's Water type so..." Jeremiah pondered for a moment before sending out his Chespin. It saw the Squirtle and grinned, having an ego knowing it had an advantage over the opposing Pokemon. "Alright, use Vine Whip." Chespin used two vines from its back to strike the Squirtle.

"Leonardo, Withdraw!" Squirtle tucked itself into its shell and the vines only made contact with the shell. "Now Tackle!" The Squirtle retaliated by charging forward.

"Ratsu, dodge." Jeremiah said. Chespin didn't listen and stood tall, thinking it could take the hit. Squirtle hit Chespin hard and sent it flying back a few yards. The grass type got back up and grunted with frustration. The Squirtle scoffed, almost as a response to Chespin's scowl. Chespin cried out and went charging for Squirtle. "Wait, Ratsu-" Jeremiah cried out, but flat out being ignored as Chespin used its Vine Whip and blindly swung at Squirtle. The water type was able to dodge every time and gave the grass type a smug glare. The Squirtle took it upon itself and taunted the grass type by turning its back to the Pokemon, wagged its tail, and pulled its eyelid down. "Ratsu, no...!" Chespin still didn't listen to its trainer and Jeremiah was unsure of what to do. He was starting to get frustrated, but Chespin was still considerably young.

"Uh... Squirtle? Mind wrapping this up rather than playing?" Deseir asked, just wanting the battle to end now. Squirtle nodded and used its Tackle attack and managed to weaken Chespin. The grass type struggled to get back up but it couldn't. Chespin let out a gasp and collapsed.

"Ratsu..." Jeremiah said with mixed emotions as he picked up the tired Pokemon. Chespin huffed in frustration as Jeremiah cradled him like a small child. It then looked away with resentment then glared at Squirtle that smirked at him as Deseir returned the water type to the Pokeball.

"That was... okay for our first battle." Deseir commented as she scratched the back of her head.

"It could've gone better..." Jeremiah mumbled.

"It was fun for me at least." She laughed, trying to make light of the situation. Jeremiah smiled reluctantly before turning around. "W-well, we have to get to a Pokemon Center to heal back up. See you around?"

"Okay." Deseir said, waving bye to her brother. She didn't notice that her brother's face had contorted to a look of frustration and shame.

* * *

 **A.N.: So sorry this took longer than I expected, with Sun/Moon releasing several weeks prior to this chapter. I did manage to scrape out a complete in the game so that's something. Along with college bogging down a bit of my inspiration with school work its been trifling to get this story properly going at times so I've been on and off for a while. But now we're in gear and one week left of the first semester.**

 **But on the topic of Pokemon Sun/Moon, a friend (IwasakiRika on this site. You guys should check out her stuff. Rika is actually her designed character.) and I were discussing the game. While we love this game with all our hearts, there were things we found to be a bit lackluster at times. I'm not making this claim to insult the game nor the people who find it perfect. We just love the game too much to think like that. We just want to see something we love get even better. Now then, these are nitpicks we've noticed in the game.**

 **Now if you haven't finished Sun/Moon then SPOILERS AHEAD! DON'T READ TO PRESERVE FRESHNESS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **First, the Pokemon designs. X and Y has some of the best Pokemon designs (Yes, even Boobookeys) Sun and Moon has, for the most part, very good designs but they have a bunch of dud designs. (Lookin at you big lips!) This is the more trivial complaint and definitely show they tried for the most part. Now comes the other parts.**

 **Second, while the characters are well-developed for the most part, some of them come off as shallow. I blame the fact that some of the characters don't have the necessary screen time to flesh them out more. Take Lusamine as an example. (SPOILERS HERE!)  
** **She's the main antagonist of the game and tries to use Cosmog's power to summon the Ultra Beasts. She's also the mother of Lillie and Gladion and is very crazy. Her major problem is the fact that she's kinda shoehorned to be the villain. The climax of the game comes outta nowhere as you're just trying to complete your challenge. Lillie gets kidnapped off screen and there was no tension or any sort of signs she'd be in any danger and suddenly she gets herself kidnapped. And its then revealed that Lusamine is the bad guy. The only other time we see her in the game was just her being nice and having several lines of dialogue. Then she's evil. Maybe if they had a bit more hints towards this like Lillie being hesitant being around Aether House (Like how she was when she was invited to the Paradise) may have added a bit more tension. Or maybe an extra scene or two with Lusamine showing her real side of being very selective towards things then things involving her character would seam together better. Her motivation for doing these things were never clear. Say what you will about Team Aqua/Magma; Galactic' or even Flare. Their leaders had clear motivation that they explained before the climax. Again, Lusamine is a little on the deep end but I feel an explanation as to why she was obsessing over these beasts would've been excellent for this game. If you're someone for fan theories then yes, its open to suggestion based on external sources from the story, but that doesn't change the fact its a little too vague. And if you have to cite external sources to understand someone in a story line, it's bad story telling. (If you made it this far, then you know I'm an expert at awful stories)  
**

 **She's not the only character I have a thing to say here. Professor Burnet, Kukui's wife (And the internet was sad that day), has only one scene. She's only here to give exposition on the Ultra Wormholes and a brief explanation to what the Ultra Beasts are. It's fine to have someone explain it, but wouldn't it be better if someone from the Aether Foundation explained it? And the reason the characters travel to Aether Paradise because Burnet or Lusamine wants to share findings. (I'm not saying make Burnet an antagonist, just have a bit more cohesion since Burnet and Kukui don't have any real connection to the Aether Foundation) and it feels kinda clunky when put together. At the very least, give Burnet something to do rather than be exposition and be married to the comic relief professor. (Seriously, I don't understand why Kukui had to be married while Juniper Sycamore and Willow aren't. But that's just a personal nitpick. Maybe they didn't want people to ship him with Guzma- Too late. Or maybe it was because Game Freak knew people would get the hots for this dude and added a wife to try and chastise the crowds- Too late.)**

 **Overall, I love this game a heck of a lot. But it felt like some things were cut out since some connections are missing and how the climax is a bit rushed. Again, I don't hate the way it turned out but ironing out some of the more minor details would've fixed this story a lot and easily have one of the best story lines. For now, it sits comfortably in my Top 3. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
